Dinner at Home
by Beth J
Summary: Our favorite couple spends a quiet evening at their apartment


**Dinner At Home by Beth J**

**Summary:** Our favorite couple spends an evening at their apartment

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **These characters are the property of Shoot the Moon and Warner Bros.

**Feedback:** Always welcome! (Flames will be tolerated much better if sent to my private email where I can easily delete them;-)

*Special thanks to Ceeg and Angela for their input.

  
  


_Early December 1987_

She unlocked the door to what was once only his apartment. Since their wedding, more and more of her belongings had ended up here. She had clothes in his closet and chest of drawers. She had makeup on his bathroom sink. She had shampoo in his shower. For now, this apartment was their hideaway from the world. It was a place for two people who had to lead separate lives in public to build one life in private. Soon it would belong to a new occupant and she hoped that person found happiness here too.

Shaking her head to clear it, she took inventory of the living and dining rooms. Candlelight and soft music. An elegant table set for two. Smiling, she dropped her coat and purse on the couch and made her way to the kitchen. He was there putting the finishing touches on two plates. Dressed in a sweater and jeans with no shoes or socks, he took her breath away. 

He looked up and spoke. "I thought you'd never get here."

"Jamie's science project took a little longer than I thought it would." She stepped closer and put her arms around his neck. Surprised when he pulled away after a quick kiss, she asked, "What's this? Are we actually going to eat first?"

Winking at her, he relied, "Well, if we're going to be normal people in a couple of weeks, we need to practice. I seriously doubt we'll be making love before dinner with two boys and your mother in the house." Flashing her a smile, he added, "At least not every night."

She laughed. He took the two plates of steak and baked potatoes to the table. She grabbed the salad plates and the silverware. He came back for the wine and glasses. Passing in the doorway, he kissed the top of her head.

They ate and easily talked about the events of the day. Philip's basketball team was in the playoffs and he wanted them both in the stands cheering for him. Jamie's science fair was in three days and he stood a very good chance of placing. Dotty had found another new hobby and her karate practice at home had thus far resulted in a broken lamp and upturned vase of flowers. 

"Delicious," she said. Running her fingertip on the top of her wineglass, she met his eyes. "What's for dessert?"

His eyes darkened and his voice was husky with passion. "You are," he whispered. Taking her hand, he led her to the bedroom. It too was softly lit with candles. In the center of the bed was a small, beautifully wrapped package.

"For me?" she asked.

He smirked. "Actually, I think it's more for me. Go ahead and open it."

Forcing herself not to blush, she obeyed. She bit her lip as she pulled out a lovely pale blue nightgown. It was sheer to the point of transparency and edged with delicate lace. "Oh, it's gorgeous! Give me a moment, okay?"

"No."

She stopped just short of the bathroom door. "What?"

"I want to watch you change. Right here." He seemed a little hesitant, understanding that she was normally a very modest person. "Please," he added softly.

She nodded and laid the gown on the bed. He sat in the nearby chair and watched as she removed her shoes. Nervously undoing her belt, she let her slacks fall to the floor. Seeing his pleasure over watching her, she began to relax and enjoy his attention. She took her time with each button on her blouse. Soon it too fell to the floor. Reaching behind her back, she unfastened her bra and dropped it. Both were now nearly panting with desire. Deliberately she slid her panties over her hips and let them join the pile at her feet. Picking up the gown, she slowly raised it above her head. 

He gasped at the effect the movement had on her body. As the gown fell over her curves, he stood up and made a circle around her, admiring his gift and the woman wearing it. Stopping in front of her, he began to place small kisses along her neck. Soon they were both caught up in the incredible feeling of being together. As he gently laid her on the bed, he smiled. "Yeah, this gift is definitely more for me."

  
  


  
  


Much later, she reluctantly got up and began dressing. He again watched her, thinking to himself that he had enjoyed it more earlier. "I hate that you have to leave."

She sighed. "I know. Two weeks, four days until Christmas. It seems like forever."

He laughed ruefully. "Tell me about it!" He paused and sought out her eyes. "I know that finally being able to live with you is all I want for Christmas but are you sure you want to do this?"

Looking at his bare chest and wishing she was in his arms, she answered, "I hate lying to my family. This second wedding ceremony makes up for that a little. Besides, I hate leaving your bed and going home to my empty one!" She leaned over to kiss him and things quickly got out of hand. It was another hour before she was saying good-bye.

  
  


  
  


Shortly after 1 a.m., they walked hand in hand out to her car. Wrapping his arms around her, he gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll pick you up in the morning. We've got a drop on the way to work. It's one we use all the time, safe, secure. You know the routine." He opened the Jeep door and helped her inside.

She leaned slightly to give him one last kiss. "Nothing's ever routine with us, Scarecrow." He closed the door and stepped back. She drove off happily planning their future.

  
  


THE END

  
  


  
  



End file.
